


Beginning to Fall

by TygerTyger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't need saying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble, I can’t write short for the life of me.

River took a preparatory breath before speaking. “Don’t answer if you can’t, but when did you first know that I loved you? From your point of view?”

The Doctor’s hearts ached, and he turned to lie facing her. “The first time I looked into your eyes, I could see it there.”

Her face dropped, “I don’t like to think about the first time you met me.”

 _Nor I_ , thought the Doctor. “That was the day it started for me, when I first began to—” River silenced his lips with a finger, so he kissed her instead. It didn’t need saying.


End file.
